


Ka, Tsu, Don

by pearliegrimm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearliegrimm/pseuds/pearliegrimm
Summary: Maccachin accidentally has Maccachildren and now Yuuri and Viktor are fucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was just really glad Maccachin was allowed to live to see another day #bestcharacter.

It’s about seven in the evening when there’s a social visit to the inn. Regarding both Yuuri and Viktor.

That in its self was pretty strange. The Grand Prix final had long since been over and the two of them had been settling back in Hasetsu just fine. It was a stand-still time when the two of them weren’t all that sure what they were to do in regards to skating yet. But they were okay that way.

Yuuri had Viktor. Viktor had Yuuri.

And the two of them had Maccachin. Who thankfully, had entirely recovered from his little incident during the cup of Russia.

They were ‘like a cute little family’ Viktor had said once. Yuuri couldn’t help but agree…

 

“There’s a woman at the door asking for you. She looks pretty angry.” Hiroko Katsuki informs the pair of them that warm night. “It has something to do with Maccachin.”

Yuuri and Viktor had been lazing around on Viktor’s bed watching TV. Both in a bored kind of daze.

This, however, caught their attention. They exchanged glances before fixing their gazes back on Yuuri’s mother.

Maccachin, almost as if knowing full well that he was being put under speculation, innocently raises his head up from Yuuri’s lap.

“Maccachin.” Viktor asks, tilting his head in confusion.

The poodle looks at his owner, guilty.

 

Hiroko nods, letting Yuuri quickly pass through to the door before closing it again. The man eager to know what was wrong.  (And probably wanting to get it over with.)

Viktor’s Japanese isn’t good enough to be able to tell what he’s saying behind a closed door. He does hear Yuuri’s voice tense a little, going higher with nervousness, most likely. It had to be something pretty bad.

“What did you do?” Viktor whispers accusingly to his dog.

The poodle angles his head away.

“Hmm.” Viktor murmurs to himself, lazily pulling himself up from the bed to investigate.

Maccachin decides to come along too. Looking as smug as much as a dog could possibly look smug.

Which wasn’t very much.

The pair of them make it in time just to see the woman. An elderly lady with greying hair and even greyer clothes saying her parting words.

“Your dog did this, I don’t want anything to do with them.” She shoves a large cardboard box at Yuuri that had previously been obscured from view.

Yuuri’s eyes widen as the woman turns to leave. Having finished her business with them. She walks long into the distance and Yuuri just stares after her for a little while.

Curiosity getting the best of him. Viktor hurries to see the contents of the box.

“What did she want?” Viktor questions, slinking up to the other man’s side. Yuuri tenses, having not noticed Viktor had left the room beforehand.

“Uhh…” He starts lamely.

Viktor takes a peak over Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

You can practically hear the man scream “Oh my God!” Over all of Hasetsu.

 

A box of three, tiny brown poodle puppies; little Maccachins. Stare up at him with curious eyes and he has to stop himself from crying with excitement.

“Maccachin!” Viktor cries excitedly, “You got some!” He bends down to pet his dog, “Good job!”

Yuuri, beside him lets out a shaky laugh. “She said that Maccachin uhhh… had some ‘inappropriate relations’ with her own poodle. She didn’t want them. So when they were old enough to be on their own…” The younger of the two trails off.

Nodding enthusiastically in response, Viktor lifts the smallest one up out of the box. The puppy yips in surprise. Viktor just grins and places the tiny animal to his cheek.

 _So Soft._  

“How could she not want _more_ dogs?!”

Yuuri, having his hands full- squints his eyes instead of putting a hand to his chin. “I’m just wondering how she found out Maccachin was the father.”

“He’s the only poodle anywhere near Hasetsu that I’ve seen. And besides, Maccachin always has been a bit of a romantic, haven’t you, Maccachin?”

Maccachin barks happily from the man’s side.

Yuuri smiles at his boyfriend, gently placing the other two dogs in the box on the ground and sitting down beside it.

He looks at their fluffy brown fur and he’s once more reminded of Vicchan. His eyes water.

Too cute.

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaims, carefully placing the dog back down with its siblings. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing…”

“You’re not thinking about giving them away are you?” Viktor asks in distress, his eyes going comically huge.

“Wait! You want to keep them?”

“Of course!”

“Viktor, there’s three of them. Maybe we could just keep one-“  
Viktor decisively picks up the remaining two puppies from the box, holding the trio to his chest.  “No, they are my children and I love them.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri whines, he wanted to keep them too. But someone had to be logical, right?

…Right?

“Yuuri!” The other returns with just as much vigour, if not more.

Yuuri sighs, placing his hands on his knees before meeting Viktor’s eyes again. He looks down at the puppies, at Maccachin. And then back at his boyfriend.

Yuuri feels his hands graze over all three of the puppy’s heads against Viktor’s chest.

_So small..._

“Argh, you’re right. I’m already attached.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor cries happily, putting the dogs down before tackling the other into a huge hug. “I knew you wouldn’t make me choose.” He kisses Yuuri’s nose, his head nuzzling into the other man’s neck affectionately.

Yuuri beside him makes a noise of affirmation. “Yeah… I get to name them all though.”

“…Eh?”

Yuuri feels himself begin to giggle. “I think we should call them all ‘ _Katsudon.’_ ”

Viktor, in turn just starts to laugh as well.

 

It looked like their cute little family was already getting bigger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @pearliegrimm on tumblr


End file.
